


Chasing Lizzie

by AngelTrix



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTrix/pseuds/AngelTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot I wrote as my idea on how they get out of the Factory at the end of Luther Braxton Part1.  This is now completely AU.  I didn't get it posted here before the second part was aired on the East Coast.  </p>
<p>I promise I'll get the next part of Saving Dembe up tomorrow, sometime.  Work has been a bear the past couple of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Lizzie

Dislaimer: I don’t own the Blacklist. I just love playing with the characters so much.

Red found himself waking up from an involuntary nap for the second time today. He counted it a bad day when he was knocked out once, twice pushed the day into the horrible. He felt he probably should just be happy that he was waking up at all. If he was that pilot’s commanding officer he would have him spend the next month in a flight simulator until he could actually hit the broad side of a barn or a drilling platform/black site. It was only thanks to his abominable aim that anyone in The Factory was still alive.

It was a sign of how shook up he was that his first thought wasn’t to worry that Lizzie was okay. But, now that he was a bit more aware, she was his primary concern. He discovered that he had woken up a floor lower on the platform than he was prior to the missile strike. He realized by looking around him that neither Braxton or Lizzie were anywhere in sight. He staggered to his feet and had to stand swaying in place until his dizziness passed. He was sure he had a mild concussion at the very least. By the time he felt steady enough to move without falling down he saw Ressler stumbling into the room supporting a pale, limping Samar.

“Reddington, where is Keen? She disappeared right after we landed.” Ressler all but snarled at Red.

“Donald I don’t know where she is, I just regained consciousness moments ago. We were together with Braxton in the NEST when the missile struck.” Red answered trying to keep his fear for Lizzie’s safety from appearing on his face.

From above them came the sound of a helicopter landing on the helipad that also seemed to have survived the missile. Red grabbed onto Samar’s side opposite of where Ressler was helping to keep her standing. He helped support her as they made their way to the rescue chopper. They had to make it up there before it was swarmed by any remaining prisoners.

It was apparent that the Coast Guard had received a warning as to the exact nature of the drilling platform. A second chopper was hovering over the platform as a squad of heavily armed Marines dropped from it and formed a protective perimeter around the landed helicopter. The Marines were taking the offensive and were shooting any inmate that got too close.

It was obvious that their photos has been provided to the squad’s commander. As they made their way to the front of the milling mob of prisoners, a quartet of Marines were sent to clear a path for them.

As they climbed aboard the chopper they surrendered Samar into the capable hands of the Coast Guard’s onboard EMT. Red heard someone call his name from the crowd. He recognized that English accent and standing next to him was the German Gernert, They were motioning to him to take them along with him.

“Major, that man there in the jacket is part of our group. We need to bring him with us.” Red called out of the door of the chopper.

“What about the guy next to him? He seems to know you.” the Major called back.

“I have no idea who he is Major.” Red replied. He wasn’t going to reward Gernert’s grudging assistance by rescuing him from his confinement.

Once they were all aboard, Red grabbed a headset and asked the pilot if they’d seen any other helicopters in the area on their flight in.

“There was a report that we received from the base of another chopper heading away from here approximately ten minutes before we came into visual range. It was headed northwest towards the coast of Russia.” the pilot answered without hesitation, responding instinctively to the note of authority in Red’s voice. It was apparent the almost-admiral had not lost his ability to command immediate respect.

“We have to follow that chopper. There is a kidnapped federal agent onboard!” Ressler practically screamed into the mic of his own headset from where he was seated next to Red.

“Commander get us to Alaska as quickly as you can. I will explain to Agent Ressler here why it’s impossible for a U.S. Coast Guard helicopter to enter into Russian airspace without starting an international incident, which I could care less about, or being shot down. That second scenario would certainly stop us from saving Agent Keen’s life.” Red said scathingly looking directly at Ressler as he said all of this.

Ressler turned red in either anger or embarrassment. Red didn’t care to find out which one it was, the man just didn’t think before speaking. He was amazed that Ressler had survived this long in the FBI. Lizzie as a rookie was more competent than Captain America here.

Red was impressed with the pilot’s skill. He’d made great time and they were landing at the base in Homer within ninety minutes. Red asked for a phone as soon as he climbed off of the chopper. The base commander handed him his cell phone without comment. He needed to find out exactly what Cooper said to the Coast Guard that would cause them to co-operate so willingly.

He placed a call to the only permanent phone number in his organization. He gave the current pass phrase that signaled his identity and that he was not making the call under duress. He gave the anonymous voice on the other end instructions to contact Dembe and to have him get his private jet to the base as soon as humanly possible. If he’d known that he would have to depend on the Coast Guard to get off that old drilling platform he would have hangared his plane closer. Now would be the real test of the Coast Guard’s willingness to assist them.

“Captain there will be a private plane requesting clearance to land within the hour. You will allow it to land and will refuel it immediately. Any delays and the death of an FBI agent will be on your head. And, if that isn’t enough motivation, if you do anything to delay us you will be held personally responsible by me. Do we understand each other Captain?” Red said with unconcealed menace in his voice and a terrifying cold look in his eyes.

“I understand you perfectly. I’ve been instructed to give you any assistance that you need. Your threats aren’t need Mr. Reddington.” the Captain responded with a barely concealed sneer.

Red let go of his anger the best he could. He knew the real target of his anger was Braxton and to a lesser degree himself. He could have brought Lizzie in on his plan without mentioning her connection to the Fulcrum. But no, he decided to keep her in the dark to protect her. He should have known his Lizzie would come rushing to his rescue, even when he didn’t need to be rescued.

“We are coming with you.” Red heard from behind him. He turned to look at Ressler and saw Samar standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

The bullet that struck Samar’s leg and gone straight through. The EMT had put a compression bandage on it to stop the bleeding, but it needed more permanent treatment.

“You Agent Samar need to get your leg treated. You will be no good to Agent Keen in your condition. It would be better for all of us if you went back to D.C. and work with Aram to locate that chopper. Russia is too large for us to guess where Braxton took her.” Red told her.

“I agree with you about Samar working with Aram, but I’m coming with you Reddington. Don’t even try and stop me.” Ressler said getting into Red’s face.

“Donald I never said you weren’t coming with me, but you will need to leave your badge behind. You can’t go to Russia as an FBI agent. And, if you are determined to come along you better be ready to shoot first, otherwise you will be dead. These people don’t play games. You saw what Braxton was like and what he was willing to do to get what he wanted. If you hesitate it could be the end of you or Agent Keen. You have until Dembe arrives to make up your mind.” Red told him and walked away from both of them.

He continued walking until he was next to one of the cars pulled up near the landing pad and took a seat in the back of the nearest one. Once he was inside with the door closed he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone that he picked up off of the dead body of one of Braxton’s men. There was only a single number programmed into the burner phone. He hit speed dial and waited for the call to be picked up.

“Meeks I’m glad you survived.” Red heard Braxton say.

“He didn’t, but I did. You don’t have any idea what you are getting yourself into Luther. I tried telling you that. You may think you’ll be able to get all the money and power you desire by locating the Fulcrum. The only thing you will get is a target drawn on your own back and anyone else you care for. I speak from experience.”

“Red you just don’t want to admit that I’ve beaten you again, just like in Belgrade. I know the location of the Fulcrum is locked inside your girlfriend, the princess’s head. I have the means to extract that memory. You are welcome to whatever is left after I’m done.” Braxton hung up the phone and then broke the phone into piece to prevent anyone from using the phone’s GPS to locate him and Agent Keen.

‘Luther if you lay one hand on her I will kill you, slowly and painfully. You will be begging for death before I’m done.’ Red promised him silently. 

Hang on sweetheart, I’m sorry I’ve failed to protect you, but I’m on my way, I promise you.


End file.
